


Can You Hear Heaven Cry, Tears Of An Angel

by StarSpangledBucky



Series: Destiel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel & Hunter Interactions, Car Accidents, Character Death, Chick-Flick Moments, Death, Heartbreak, Hospitals, Love, M/M, Sad Castiel, Sad Ending, Serious Injuries, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 07:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1337242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/pseuds/StarSpangledBucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not set after any episode or at specific event. It is my own storyline for this one. Dean’s in hospital with life threatening injuries and Castiel is unsure whether he will make it or not. For Castiel, he only has hours to decide whether he should say goodbye. But for the angel he has other plans at the end, he will not give up on Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Hear Heaven Cry, Tears Of An Angel

Castiel paced in the hospital waiting room, his dirty beige trench coat floating swiftly behind him. It had been two hours since he had heard anything about Dean. He’d received a call from Sam to tell him that Dean had been injured in a car accident while making his way back from a hunt. Sam was hysterical and believed that someone, or something, caused the accident. The angel had no idea how bad Dean was, but by the amount of time it was taking he couldn’t help but think the worst and feel like it was serious. He and Dean had gotten rather close over the past few weeks, more so, they confessed to their feelings for each other, ultimately turning it into a ‘chick flick’ moment which Dean cringed at slightly. But, Castiel adored the older Winchester, he was the one who gripped Dean tight, raised him from perdition and watched over him if Sam was never around. Castiel had grown common to human emotions, feeling like he was a human himself.

“Why are they taking so long?” he muttered, continuing to pace.

“Cas!” a voice yelled.

Castiel turned to see Sam walking down the hallway, Bobby by his side. By the time the younger Winchester had reached the angel he had already broken down and was kneeling on the cold floor with a shuddered gasp.

“Hey, hey, come on Cas, it’s okay now, Bobby and I are here,” Sam soothed.

He wrapped his arms around the frail angel, pulling him in for a comforting hug. Months ago, Sam and Castiel would never have been this close, but Castiel was family now, and Sam cared.

“How could this happen? Why now? Why Dean?” Castiel sobbed.

“Because, living the hunter life ain’t easy Castiel, but, we gotta stay strong,” Bobby answered.

Sam helped Castiel up onto a seat as he rested his hand on the angel’s shoulder.

“Whatever happens Cas, you know you have Bobby and I here for you,” Sam whispered.

“Thank you Sam,” Castiel replied, wiping a tear from his eye.

“Boys,” Bobby spoke up.

Castiel looked up as he saw a doctor walking out of the door, his white coat dragging behind him. Sam stood up, helping the angel up on his feet also as the doctor approached them.

“Uh, Sam Winchester, correct?” he asked, looking at Sam.

“Yes, that’s me, is my brother alright?” Sam questioned.

Castiel always wondered how Sam could be so calm when talking to people in a situation like this.

“I’m very sorry, we’ve tried everything we can, I’m afraid your brother’s injuries are far too severe and he won’t make it through the night. He’s stable, but he’s dying, slowly. If you wish to see him, two at a time works best,” the doctor replied.

Sam breathed in heavily before turning to Castiel.

“You go, Sam, and Bobby, I’ll see Dean last,” he whispered.

Sam nodded, tears slightly rimming his eyes as he and Bobby left the angel to wallow in frustration and hurt. As soon as the doctor had left, Castiel slumped against the wall, tears rolling down his face.

“Why?” he questioned, looking above him. “Why father!” he yelled, causing the nurses at reception to look in his direction.

The angel stared back at them before turning and running for the exit. He had to get away for a while, as long as he was back in time to say goodbye to Dean. Castiel barged outside as he looked around the parking lot.

“Do you hear me you son of a bitch! Why Dean? He doesn’t deserve this! He deserves to be saved!” he roared, falling to his knees.

He shuddered again as he imagined how life would be without Dean. It would all be so strange, compared to other times where he hardly knew Dean. Castiel stood up again as he sighed heavily, reaching into his pocket and pulling out Dean’s amulet.

“I’ll be back soon Dean,” the angel whispered, spreading his wings as he took off.

~~~*~~~

“Cas where have you been?” Sam questioned as the angel appeared in the waiting room.

“Out,” he replied briefly.

Truth is, Castiel spent the past two hours visiting every place that he and Dean had been to. The first place they met, the first place where Dean saved Castiel and then where Castiel saved Dean, the place where Castiel comforted Dean, the place where they told each other how they felt, their first kiss in a musty motel room. But to the angel and the hunter, it was perfect.

“Dean wants to see you now,” Bobby interjected.

“You and Sam may go, I’ll probably not come back out here when Dean passes,” Castiel replied.

“No way Cas, we’re staying here, we’ll be here when you come out,” Sam ordered, stray tears still falling down his face.

“I understand," Castiel answered, turning away.

As he walked through the two heavy doors, his stomach churned and twisted at the thought of losing Dean. It was not something the angel wanted, nor was he prepared for it. Castiel opened the door into the room 66A, casting his eyes on Dean’s frail body lying on the bed. It was too much for him as the tears forced their way out, Castiel covering his mouth with his hand as he chokingly sobbed.

“Cas,” Dean’s voice rasped.

The angel started to shake as he made his way to Dean’s bedside, being met with tired eyes.

“Oh Dean,” he whispered, taking the hunter’s hand.

“Don’t cry,” he soothed, a weak smile spreading on his face.

“I can’t help it Dean, you-you’re dying and all I can do is sit and watch,” Castiel cried.

“You wish you could heal me, don’t you?” Dean questioned.

“I’d give anything,” his angel replied.

Dean smiled again as he brought Castiel’s hand to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to his lover’s knuckles.

“Dean, I-” Castiel spoke, stopping abruptly.

“I know,” Dean whispered. “I love you too,” he continued.

Castiel let out another gasping shudder as he held Dean’s hand tighter. This couldn’t be happened he thought, of all the people, why take the one and only charming Dean Winchester?

“Cas, before I go, promise me you won’t try to bring me back, I’ve died enough times and come back enough times. Mourn for me all you want buddy, but please, it’s for the best,” Dean explained.

The angel shook his head as he looked down at Dean’s hand.

“I cannot promise and I will not promise,” he answered.

Dean laughed groggily as his eyes met with his angel’s and he smiled happily.

“Still a stubborn son of a bitch,” he mused.

“Only yours,” Castiel answered.

“Cas,” Dean whispered.

“Hmm?” Castiel hummed.

“One last kiss, before I go?” he questioned.

Castiel smiled through the tears and lent down close to Dean’s lips.

“I thought you hated chick flick moments,” he whispered.

Dean smiled as Castiel lent down more, connecting his lips to Dean’s in a loving, farewell kiss. As this happened, Dean slowly started to slip away. His hand became loose as the heart monitor beeped slower...and slower...and slower, until the flat line crossed the screen. Dean Winchester was gone. Time of death, 9:45pm. Castiel pulled away, tears flowing heavily down his cheeks as he pressed his fingers to Dean’s wrist, no pulse. He turned to the machine, pressing the off button, swallowing a lump in his throat. He turned back to his hunter, caressing his hand over his forehead.

“I’ll find a way to bring you back,” he whispered.

With one final glimpse, Castiel turned to the door, stepping out as he walked down to the waiting room. He pushed through the doors, his chest heaving as Sam stood up from his seat, no sign of Bobby.

“Cas?” Sam whispered.

“He-he’s gone Sam, he’s gone,” Castiel shivered, collapsing to the floor as the tears took over.

The younger Winchester ran to the loudly sobbing angel as he pulled him into his arms for a supportive hug.

“It’s alright Castiel,” Sam soothed.

But Castiel knew it was far from alright, yet he was determined to bring Dean back. Even if it killed him.


End file.
